Who knew?
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Naruto is drunk and misses his friend. Yaoi, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated. :


Disclaimer: This is a little one-shot written by me and my friend Sam. I was proving to her that Sasuke can be bottom. And I did. ;) We own nothing but the sex. And the plot.

Total yoai, don't like, don't read.

* * *

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto bit his neck and thrust deeply hitting his prostate.

"Nar-Naruto!"

Naruto kissed the bite and licked it gently. Naruto sucked and bit that spot until it became red and almost bled. "Nar- Na... mmm" is all Sasuke could stutter out as Naruto just kept pistoning into Sasuke's tight heated ass. Then the more Sasuke moaned the more Naruto felt the need to just feather Sasuke in kisses and bites, which in return just heated the situation more.

"Naru! I need more!"

*FLASHBACK TO THE BEGINIGN OF THE NIGHT*

Naruto didn't want to spend Friday alone again. So he decided to give his best bud a call.

Right from his front porch.

"Sasuke! Open the fucking door!" Naruto yelled drunkly.

"... What the FUCK do you WANT NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. "It's FUCKING MIDNIGHT, you dumb ass!"

"Well, I was bored and I missed you because I haven't seen you since Kakashi and Sakura's wedding. And that was three months ago!" Naruto muttered a little sadly.

"So, you came to my house at midnight to tell me that you miss me?" Naruto nodded.

"Really?" He nodded again. "Un-fucking-believable!"

Naruto just stared as Sasuke started to close the door. "Sasuke, wait please."

But it was too late, the door was closed. Naruto sat down on the porch totally defeated.

A tear fell down the right side of his face. Naruto just closed his eyes and set his head back against the side of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke slowly looked out his window, and couldn't help but feel, a little upset at the fact that Naruto had been drinking and he was crying in his front porch.

Sasuke slowly opened the door to knell down next to Naruto. He brushed the tear track away softly. "Naruto? Don't cry."

"I'm not." Naruto didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't need to. He thought he knew what was going to be in those beautiful onyx eyes: pity.

"Naruto, I know you better than that. Open your eyes... please." Sasuke coaxed gently. He needed to see the endless blue ocean.

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke glared slightly, then reached his hand out and cupped Naruto's jaw.

The raven haired boy turned the blonde's head and lightly rubbed Naruto's lower lip.

"Wh- what are you do... "Sasuke's lips cut Naruto's sentence short as the blonde got sucked into a kiss that made his head spin.

"Come inside." The raven said as he pulled away, taking the blonde with him as he stood.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the sofa and climbed onto his lap when they were in the living room with the front door to the apartment closed. "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

"And what's that?" Naruto ran his hands down the ravenettes sides.

He shivered then leaned his head into Naruto's neck. "I don't hate you." He placed a line of kisses up Naruto's neck to the pleasure spot behind his ear.

"Really? Because everyone in town can tell that you do." Naruto moaned when Sasuke nibbled on his earlobe.

"They see only what I want them to see. And I want everyone to think that I hate you along with everyone else." Sasuke was unprepared for when Naruto rubbed his hand over his cock. "Naru!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Did you somehow think that you were going to be in control? I don't think so babe." Naruto started to stand up, forcing Sasuke to wrap his arms and legs around the blonde or fall to the ground. He walked them both into Sasuke's bedroom.

*END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke POV

I could feel the heat and pressure building in my lower stomach. My vision was slowly failing and my body tensing as shudders raked me. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, feel Naruto start to lose the rhythm as he swelled.

"Naru! Faster!" Sasuke huffed in a slight whimper as the knot in his stomach tightens.

My lover wrapped his hand around my head as he nuzzled into my neck, kissed my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my boy left my shoulder, and cupped my cheek as he kissed me.

Pure fire poured into my blood stream as he touched his tongue to my lip, wanting permission to explore the depths of my mouth. I willingly opened my mouth, releasing a low moan of pleasure. His tongue claimed my mouth as his like he did when we came inside from the porch earlier that evening.

The heat was building between our bodies. It was almost too much for me. "Naru! I-I'm..."

"I know, love." Naruto thrust and hit my prostate.

I cried out as my penis twitched.

Regular POV

Naruto brushed his hand over the head of Sasuke's penis. Only to have it covered in cum two seconds later. Sasuke's muscles clamped down violently around Naruto's dick thus causing the blonde to explode into his lover.

As the lovers climaxed together, they both felt the love for one another and a little messy. As Naruto pulled out,

he fell next to Sasuke. Naruto pulled him closer, and Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck.

"Naru? I think..." Sasuke trailed off.

"What do you think?" Naru asked as he leaned back a little to look into Sasuke's dark, sleepy eyes.

"I think I lo..." Sasuke was asleep before he even finished the sentence.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, kissing his raven's forehead.

Naruto POV

Before I came to Sasuke's house I figured he would slam the door in my face. Even in my intoxicated state I knew this, only in my wildest dreams did I expect Sasuke to do this. But now being in his bed, with me on top and sleeping on the one I love is unbelievable.

Who knew that Sasuke would be a uke?


End file.
